villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Harry (Pride)
After the moderate success of Budzo, I want to take a look at one more animal villain who I honestly think might be one of the most heinous out there. I was going to propose him in 2020 to celebrate the one-year anniversary for the live-action Lion King, but I've already got the layout done so what the heck. Say hello to Scar- I mean Harry. What's the Work Pride is a 2004 television film made by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) that presents itself as an interactive nature documentary using tamed lions improvised by CGI, voiced over by British celebrities. This film follows twin cubs Suki and Linus and the struggles they endure as they grow up in the African savannah. Who is Harry and what has he done Introducing Harry, the alpha male of a rogue pride of lions called "The Wanderers". What you need to know about them is that under Harry's rule, they don't play fair with the other prides. In fact, they aren't afraid to cannibalize other lions, such as seen at the beginning of the film when Harry and his right hand Dark attack the twins' pride and succeed in killing their aunt, leaving their cousin Fleck an orphan (even though his father is still likely out there). Over the years, the ruthless Harry leads attacks on other prides, killing everyone who stands in his way. As the cubs become young adults, Suki becomes a vegan due to her belief of hunting is cruelty for the herbivores. After being scolded by her pride for her negligence to hunt too, she leaves and joins none other than the Wanderers, mainly because of her crush on Dark after he saved her and Linus years ago against a pack of hyenas. A year passes and Suki becomes a mother to Dark's cubs, but still refuses to hunt against Harry's orders. This ticks off Harry for obvious reasons, as he has no tolerance for anyone serving him to not fulfill his demands. His solution, the unthinkable. That night while Dark's away to hunt, Harry uses various noises to lure away the restless cubs from Suki to eat them. You heard me right, fellas. Harry eats the cubs. Except for the runt of the litter, Rory. Suki wakes up and believes Harry was responsible, but Harry tells her that the cubs simply went missing, telling her to contribute to his demands or Rory will "go missing" as well. He's using Rory to blackmail Suki into doing his hunting for him. That night, Suki eavesdrop Harry telling his plan to Dark about returning to Suki's pride and kill everyone (mothers and cubs included) to claim their territory. Suki runs off with Rory by her side to warn her family. Once their preparation is ready, Suki meets Lush to assist her, and Fleck betrays the pride to join the Wanderers, the day comes when Harry and Dark arrive. As Suki stands in Dark's way, Harry, being the psychopathic sadist he is, immediately targets Rory for a young fresh breakfast, but Dark orders Harry to drop his son, now realizing that it was Harry who murdered his cubs. A fight breaks out between the pride and the Wanderers, where Harry attacks Linus, cornering him on the cliffside of the pride rock and taunts him to "beg for mercy". Suki intervenes, allowing Linus to regain his posture and send Harry over, clinging to the edge. Harry beckons Dark for help, but out of anger for the loss of his cubs, Dark refuses and shoves Harry over the cliff to the sharp rocks below. Huh, why does that sound familiar? Mitigating Factors Let's see, he kills Fleck's mother, terrorizes numerous prides, eats Suki's cubs to claim her dependency on him by force, attempts a raid to kill everyone and claim their home, attempts to eat Rory after "sparing" his life, and attempts to push Linus off a cliff. Taking only sadistic pleasure from his actions without any remorse or sympathy. So no for any redeeming factors. Heinous Standards Compared to the other villainous characters in the film, Harry easily takes the cake. Dark may be a lioness killer like Harry, but it's shown that he does have honorable traits, such as saving Suki and Linus as cubs from hyenas and pushes Harry off a cliff to avenge his cubs; and all Fleck managed to do was betray the pride and threaten to be back with an army of lions to claim his revenge. The other "antagonistic" animals like the crocodiles, hyenas, and the buffalo herd that scare Linus into a tree are still portrayed as animals doing their regular things to survive. Meanwhile, Harry is given sapience and sentience to his heinous actions with a spoken voice that describes his sadistic lust for hurting others. Oh yeah, let's not forget that he CANNIBALIZES BABIES. In real life, lions can and will eat their young under certain circumstances, but Harry's moral agency is made very clear as a psychopathic sadist who enjoyed taking each bite. Final Verdict I've talked about some villains who have tried to kill children and infants, but none of them have succeeded in doing so (at least not confirmed). Harry gets away with eating lion cubs and commits so much more. Easy keeper. Yes: 3 No: 0 Undecided Score: +3 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals